StarCraft
StarCraft (SC) is a real-time strategy (RTS) computer game introduced by Blizzard Entertainment in 1998. It is similar to Blizzard's previous hit Warcraft II, except that it has a space opera setting as opposed to a high fantasy setting. StarCraft was the best selling computer and video game of 1998IGN staff. 2000-01-20. StarCraft Named #1 Seller in 1998. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. and was so successful that Blizzard estimated in 2004 that 9.5 million copies of StarCraft had been sold since its release (4.5 million copies in South Korea),Olsen, Kelly (2007-05-21). South Korean gamers get a sneak peek at 'StarCraft II'. USA Today. Retrieved on 2008-01-09 making it the third best-selling computer game in history (behind The Sims and The Sims 2). It is praised for being a benchmark of RTS for its depth, intensity, and balanced races. The main storyline of the game revolves around a war between three galactic species: the Protoss (a race of humanoid religious warriors), the Zerg (vile insect-like aliens who share a hive mind) and the Terrans (initially, descendants of human prisoners from Earth). It was initially released for Windows, and later for Macintosh and Nintendo 64. The sequel, StarCraft II, was announced on May 19th, 2007. Overview StarCraft was the best selling computer game in 1998 and won the Origins Award for Best Strategy Computer Game of 1998. In November of the same year, Blizzard released an expansion pack called StarCraft: Brood War. StarCraft makes significant improvements over Warcraft II. WC II, while advanced for its time, featured what many gamers believed to be a weakness in that, apart from a few minor (but significant for balance, especially at higher skill levels) differences in available spells and the cost of upgrades, the game's two races were exactly the same mechanically, with only graphical differences. StarCraft improved upon this by adopting the technique introduced by Strategic Simulations' game War Wind of having sides with obvious asymmetries. The asymmetry was inspired, in part, by Magic: The Gathering.Jeff Grubb, Gabriel Mesta, Tracy Hickman and Micky Neilson (November 13, 2007). StarCraft Archive. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1-4165-4929-3. Though the game's three races (Protoss, Terrans, and Zerg) were slightly imbalanced when the game was first released, the expansion pack and fifteen patches (of which four significantly affected the game play mechanics) have balanced the three races. The Brood War expansion provides several new units for each race (which dramatically modified the game play) and a new campaign for each race, continuing the story begun in StarCraft (see StarCraft storyline). Most people who still play use this expansion and agree that it changed the game significantly for the better, although some still prefer the original game. The game also includes multiplayer gaming on Blizzard's own Internet gaming service Battle.net. One can play against opponents free of any charge beyond the original purchase of the game and local Internet access fees. Many fans enjoy playing in groups against the computer in skirmish games. While the AI is considered to be weak compared to a good player, decent early game performance can make it an enjoyable opponent for more casual players. Fans are also able to create unfair maps that are advantageous to the computer and can be extremely hard to beat. A few years after the release of the game, Blizzard also released several free maps of a higher difficulty. Over time, the patches have also improved the AI. StarCraft has achieved a cult-like status in the computer gaming world. Due to the complexity and depth of the strategic possibilities, StarCraft, especially in its online multiplayer form, remains very popular, even years after its original release. The game's popularity in South Korea has been unexpectedly high, with nationally recognized tournaments, and intense training groups sprouting up across the country.Cho, Kevin (2006-01-15). Samsung, SK Telecom, Shinhan Sponsor South Korean Alien Killers. Bloomberg.com. Retrieved on 2006-08-18. There are even a couple of cable-access channels that often televise tournaments live with the top players competing against each other, cheered on by enthusiastic spectators and fans. The top StarCraft players enjoy mild celebrity status. Blizzard was working on a third person shooter, StarCraft: Ghost which has been "indefinitely postponed".Gamespy Staff. 2006-03-24. Blizzard Postpones StarCraft: Ghost Indefinitely, GameSpy. (retrieved February 21, 2007) Fans impatiently await the release of StarCraft II, which was announced on May 19th, 2007 at the World Wide Invitational in Seoul, South Korea. Game Play :Main article: Gameplay of StarCraft (includes information on famous players and a more detailed description of the game) StarCraft improved upon its predecessor Warcraft II, which featured two very similar playable factions, by introducing asymmetry between the units and technologies available to its three races (Protoss, Terran, and Zerg). This asymmetry was similar to that pioneered in the lesser-known 1996 SSI release War Wind. The unit types available to each race define its racial identity. The Protoss can field powerful and expensive warriors and machinery, while the Zerg count on sheer numbers and speed to overwhelm their opponents. The Terrans are the versatile and flexible alternative to both races, with an emphasis on specialization and combined arms. In many ways, the Terran can be considered the "in-between" race in that they tend to benefit from more moderate conditions, whereas the other two races tend to prefer one extreme or the other. This can make it difficult to create maps that are fair for all races. StarCraft in Development :Main articles: StarCraft alpha and StarCraft beta. During the development process, there were great efforts to steer the game away from being simply "Warcraft in Space," and eventually the entire game engine had to be rewritten to allow the developers to achieve the desired result. Storyline :Main aticle: StarCraft storyline. The plot of the original StarCraft game revolves around the arrival of the Zerg in the Koprulu Sector and their later invasion of the Protoss home world Aiur. After they have destroyed the Confederate colony on Chau Sara, the Zerg are used by the rebel organization Sons of Korhal, which lures them to a number Confederate worlds using psi-emitters to further their own goals. After the Confederacy's fall, the Sons of Korhal's leader, Arcturus Mengsk, establishes the Terran Dominion, crowning himself emperor. The Zerg Swarm is, however, closely followed by a Protoss fleet which burns down all worlds the Zerg infest. The leader of the Protoss task force, High Templar Tassadar, later discovers that he can disrupt the Zerg Overmind's control over the Swarm by eliminating his Cerebrate servants with the help of the Dark Templar. The involvement of the fallen Dark Templar will prove to be fateful; indeed, while slaying the Cerebrate Zasz, the Dark Templar Zeratul briefly comes in psychic contact with the Zerg Overmind, who is then informed of Aiur's location and directs his Swarm towards the Protoss world. The Protoss high authority, the Protoss Conclave, is defeated by the Zerg Swarm, along with a large proportion of all Protoss. In a desperate attempt to put an end to the Zerg's destruction, Tassadar, Zeratul, and the remaining Protoss unite their strengths with human Jim Raynor and attack the Overmind itself. They succeed in destroying it because Tassadar sacrifices himself to destroy it using Dark Templar energy. StarCraft 64 StarCraft 64 is a "port" of the game of StarCraft to the Nintendo 64, released a year and a half after StarCraft: Brood War. StarCraft 64 contains both the original game and the expansion set, as well as the bonus mission Dark Origin. Playing the Brood War storyline required the Nintendo 64 4 MB Expansion Pak.[http://ign64.ign.com/articles/072/072204p1.html StarCraft Needs Some Expansion]. IGN (1999-11-16). Retrieved on 2008-01-19 StarCraft 64 had a different control scheme and the storyline was slightly different, especially in the tutorial section. In addition, StarCraft 64 had a secret bonus mission entitled Resurrection IV. Cast * Sarah Kerrigan played by Glynnis Talken. * Jim Raynor played by Robert Clotworthy. * Aldaris played by Paul Eiding. ''StarCraft'' culture Popularity Even as of 2005, StarCraft is still one of the most popular online games in the world. The game itself has its own culture, similar to Slashdot's and Massive Multiplayer Online Games (MMOG) communities. Also of note is the infamous Operation CWAL (Can't Wait Any Longer). Operation CWAL formed in 1997, as a writers group, in the StarCraft Suggestions Forum in an attempt to "liberate" a final copy of StarCraft, which appeared obviously completed despite numerous delays on the part of Blizzard Entertainment. Blizzard Entertainment has gone as far as to give special thanks to this group in the manual for StarCraft, as well as including their name as a cheat code in the game (typing "operation cwal" during a single player game will dramatically decrease the time required to build units). While not very active today, Operation CWAL remains as one of Blizzard Entertainment's older and more loyal fan groups. In the early 2000s, the game became extremely popular among South Korean online gamers, to the point of being exaggeratedly referred to as the national sport of South Korea by avid gamers, and the majority of StarCraft players now come from that country. The origin of this unusually high level of popularity is likely a combination of StarCraft's suitability for competitive multiplayer and the fact that it was released during the beginning of the boom in popularity of "cybercafes" in Seoul, resulting in a perfect opportunity for the game to catch on. Professional Competition :Main article: StarCraft professional competition In South Korea, StarCraft professional gamers, known by their pseudonyms such as Lim_Yo-Hwan aka SlayerS_`BoxeR`, Iloveoov, OopsReach, ReDNaDa, NC...YellOw, and Nal_rA are celebrities: their games are broadcast over the television channels MBC Game and Ongamenet. A selected few have made substantial monetary gains through this. For example, one highly successful player, "RedNada", signed a 3 year, $500,000 contract in 2004. Another example is "SlayerS_`BoxeR" who can, if all goes well, make $780,000 in the next 3 years, making him the highest paid StarCraft player ever. Some players can earn a decent to good living from TV-contracts and sponsoring and tournament prizes. However, the lower-echelon pro players tend to subsist on relatively small wages. Many pro gamers playing StarCraft use every minute of their spare time to play, in order to maintain preparation for the highly competitive leagues. Superior StarCraft and Warcraft III players are often referred to as "gosu". Less than average skilled players are often called hasu. Professional gaming in South Korea is an example of how e-sports can attain a social status similar to physical sports. Replays, RWAs, VODs and Battle Reports StarCraft enables the player to record a game and save it as a replay, which can then be viewed with any other copy of StarCraft, displaying the entire course of the game. As of 2005, there are many websites that host replays of players with different skill levels, though pro-level replays are relatively rarely released, for reasons of team secrecy and pro-league policy. The RWAtools are a set of freeware tools, that create valid replay files, additionally containing an Ogg audio stream. They allow gamers to comment their own games while they play them and comment replays of other players. During replay the commentary is kept in sync with the game. This can be particularly interesting for people new to the game, who can learn from more experienced players pointing out things about a replay they would not have seen on their own, or simply for entertainment. BWChart is a program used to analyze a player's actions in order to teach the viewer how a given player plays. Lasgo's Observer Pack contains, beside other things, a tool that allows you to see the results of the recorded player's actions as if you played yourself (except the mouse pointer and the selection boxes). VODs (from "Video On Demand") are videos that show the screen of a commentator (or sometimes player) during a (usually) pro-level game. They are (legally or not) available from a variety of websites, and are ripped from Korean television or Internet streams. They usually come in the ASF video file format for Windows Media Player, which plays them with seeking disabled, or in the Windows Media Video format. Because they are compressed with an MPEG-4 codec and the file size needs to be small, there is a significant quality loss in comparison to watching a replay. VODs are usually accompanied by enthusiastic announcing from the Korean commentators, and the occasional crowd shot. StarCraft Campaign Editor and Custom Scenarios :Main article: StarEdit The game comes with a campaign/map editor (practically a "Game Creation System" in itself) called StarEdit. StarEdit has many features, including a trigger system that allows one to make radical changes to the way that map works, readily giving gamers the ability to create custom map scenarios (also called MOD's). Hundreds of custom scenarios are created everyday, giving the game a refreshing variety. The StarCraft map-making community has also constructed additional editors or functionalities that grant the user even more power to modify the game. Scenarios are created with entirely different sets of rules, objectives, and units. More popular user created scenarios include Evolves, Golem Madness, Turret Defense, Sunken Defense, Nightmare RPG, and the ubiquitous Tower Defense. There is another type of map circulating in the online communities: StarCraft Diplomacy. There have been multiple versions of this game produced. The version was inspired by the board game Diplomacy. Maps set in the story lines of popular television shows are also widely used. Android Menace is a particularly developed example, taking place in a large portion of the Dragon Ball Z story line. Maps with infinite minerals are also very popular, examples including "Fastest Map Ever" and "0Clutter." Many real-world events, including the Napoleonic Wars, World War I, World War II and the American Civil War, have also been used as a base for StarCraft maps. There have been recent StarCraft maps depicting single or multiple scenes from books and movies, such as Troy and The Lord of the Rings. These maps include The Battle for Pelennor Fields and The Battle for Helm's Deep. In addition, a large amount of StarCraft players are also engaged in large, multi-player "Lord of the Rings"-type based maps, with each player controlling and developing a whole nation, complete with heroes and units. Instead of the building their forces from the ground up, players are given control of pre-built cities and armies. Units are periodically created at a special point, called the "spawn point". The purpose of these maps is usually to destroy a certain building that, when destroyed, disables an enemy's ability to spawn units. These maps range from the traditional Lord of the Rings v. Last Alliance (LA) to newer maps such as The Rings of Power (TRoP) and After Lord of the Rings (After-LotR). Older maps include Lord of the Rings version GOLD, which many accept as the origination of the "castle building" idea, and Middle Earth version Pre Lord of the Rings, which introduced the concept of hero units that were dauntingly stronger than the units in a standard army, shifting the focus of the game from large-scale battles to single unit strategy. This includes the strategy of operations, or "opping", which involves using one hero unit to achieve a goal, such as the destruction of an opponents spawn(s) or heroes The popularity of custom maps is not limited, however, to only online gaming. Because StarEdit allows the mapmaker to "link together" several maps, single player "campaigns" (which are long scenarios played out over several maps, hence the name "campaign") have become prominent in the community. Popularized by the revolutionary Antioch Chronicles, many campaigns even come with "MODs" that feature new "heroes" (i.e. the mapmakers create new art files to be imported in to StarCraft, thus creating completely new units and characters - something StarEdit alone could never do). Popular player-made campaigns include Campaign Creations' Legacy of the Confederation, Life of a Marine, The Antioch Chronicles, and StarCraft.org's official campaigns: The Shifters and Fields of Ash. In addition, some other map editors exist. These include the "[http://www.stormcoast-fortress.net/cntt/software/scxe/ StarCraft X-tra Editor]," and have other features not in StarEdit. One of the possibilities included in some editors include "stacking" buildings and minerals, placing many one on top of the other. The ability to change player colors has been left to some of the more advanced editors, including "SCMDraft" and "StarForge," which were introduced after editors such as "GUEdit" and SCMToolkit" were becoming obsolete after barriers were broken and newer limits set. Most serious map creators now prefer "SCMDraft2," "StarForge," "PROEdit," and "uBeR@TiOn," because they give the user in-depth capabilities, such as the ability to use hidden AI scripts, protect maps from common theft, running sizeless sounds directly from the StarCraft disc, changing the color of text, compressing their map, and in more advanced areas, place raw sprites, sprite-units, extended players, disabled units, etcetera. Most of these editors (excluding "StarCraft X-tra Editor") are designed from scratch, eliminating most of the limits of the original StarEdit, the "StarCraft Campaign Editor." Many of these 3rd party programs have revolutionized StarCraft map making and new discoveries as to what different sprites or unit numbers do to the game, or as the most effective way to cloak certain units are discovered virtually every day. Many websites including StarCraft.org, Staredit Network, and [http://www.scindex.com/ StarCraft Index] have been built around the capabilities of these impressive StarEdits. Awards StarCraft has been nominated for GameFAQ's 10 best games ever, and Sony's Walk of Game. See Also *Starcraft Quotations References * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *Metzen, Chris and Samuel Moore. “StarCraft: Revelations.” Amazing Stories no. 596 (Spring 1999): 20-27. *Neilson, Micky. “StarCraft: Hybrid.” Amazing Stories no. 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. External links Official sites * [http://www.blizzard.com/starcraft/ StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment] * [http://www.battle.net/scc/ Battle.net StarCraft Compendium] * [http://www.battle.net/forums/board.aspx?ForumName=sc-general StarCraft Forums] General * GosuGamers (News) * StarCraft Terminal (News, maps, replays, files & forum) * Team Liquid (News) * Starcraft 2 News (News & Fansite) * FighterForum (Progaming News) * [http://www.sclegacy.com/ StarCraft Legacy] (News, content, Maps, Official link database) * [http://www.scindex.com/ StarCraft Index] (News, content) * CreepColony (Maps, replays, files, strats, forum) * WGTour (News, ladder) * Rush-Time (French news, replays, articles) * 4Starcraft (News, Downloads, Replays, large Board) * StarCraft.org (Official map database) * Staredit.net (Unofficial map and UMS database) * Operation CWAL * netnexus.com (First StarCraft based RPG) * Replays.HU (Hungarian News, Large replay database) * YaoYuan (Chinese, Largest Replay, VOD Database) * Yellowchrome.org (List of updated Links) * BwTimes.net (Korean, Fan Columns, Fanfic, Progamer pics, Forum, Interviews, News) * pgr21 (Korean, News, Progaming statistics) * YGclan (Korean, News, Forum, Strats, Maps, Replays) * [http://www.starcraft9.de/ StarCraft NlN] (Collection of StarCraft Bugs & Glitches) * BWProgrammers (Developer Site for third party programms ( upcoming BwTV)) * [http://www.rpgclassics.com/subsites/starcraft StarCraft Atrium] (Content) * EFWWH (Battle.net Humor) * Hangar Net (Brazilian discussion site) * [http://www.gamesites200.com/starcraft/ StarCraft Top 200] - Collection of links as ranked by popularity * [http://www.starcraft.gen.tr/ StarCraft Turkiye] (Turkish, News, Forum, Replays) * First Look: Starcraft 2 - (A humorous article detailing the release of Starcraft 2.) Strategies * Tsunami's Strat Guide (Zerg focused, somewhat out of date) * Art of BW (Terran focused) * Twotimer's Build Order Guide Battlereports *BattleReports.com Customs and Campaigns * Sovereign Modding Empire * Campaign Creations * Staredit Network * The Star Alliance Mods * Broodwar Artificial Intelligence Project * [http://revolution.wc3campaigns.com/ StarCraft Mod for Warcraft 3] category:StarCraft category:games